


纪念塞尔吉奥

by Akaiberubetto



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mention of Secession Movement, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto
Summary: *黑帮AU,与《悠长落日》同背景*以防有朋友没看到Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH*标题与框架借鉴弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫《纪念希加耶夫》
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535072
Kudos: 4





	纪念塞尔吉奥

**Author's Note:**

> *黑帮AU,与《悠长落日》同背景  
> *以防有朋友没看到Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> *标题与框架借鉴弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫《纪念希加耶夫》

一

我的确已经在当下这种生活中沉溺太久了。旧日的朋友于我而言不过是一个个不相干的幻影，他们的面容时而交叠着出现又消失在我的眼前，却常常只有左半张或右半张，带着一道模糊的弧影，就像人在半梦半醒之间会看到的梦境的残像那样。当然，我从未为此后悔过，只不过是有些诧异……但我也很难说清自己诧异的究竟是什么。卡尔斯打电话告诉我这个消息的时候，在我能够感受到悲伤或者其他情绪之前，我首先感到了诧异。那时我正匆匆穿过庭院，急不可待地要躲到屋檐的遮蔽下面去。每一次当我踩中那些聚积在石板凹处的水洼时，它们都会发出“噗”的一声轻响。阴云高悬在头顶，却迟迟不肯落下……然后一阵惊雷从天而降，带来了他的死讯。

我当然没有去参加他的葬礼。说实话，我都不知道他们最后是否为他办了一个葬礼。伊克尔后来联系过我一次，声音听上去像是三天三夜没有合眼那样疲倦。他在电话里跟我东拉西扯，先是问我现在在哪里，又问我佩普的境况，然后说了些关于健康和革命的话题。我用一个个割裂的音节回答他：在柏林，他不和我在一起，我也不知道他在哪儿，我很好，不，我们没有什么进展。等他把那些长长的开场白说尽了，我也就沉默下来，等待着那个埋伏在重重铺垫过后真正的话题。

“你听说……”伊克尔的声音越来越低，到最后变成了一片空白，后半句话凭空消失在从波尔图到柏林的某处上空。他在另一端清了清嗓子。

“我知道，”在他把那句话继续下去之前，我如实相告。“卡尔斯给我打了电话。”

“很好。”他说，“那你要来吗？”

“什么？”

“葬礼。”伊克尔说，“我们准备把他送回塞维利亚。我，卡尔斯，还有原来的那些老伙计们。你想一起过来吗？”

说实话，我从没想过这个问题。我要去参加塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的葬礼吗？荒唐，真是荒唐的想法……但这个问题此刻却真真正正地摆在我的面前。葬礼，沉默的人群围绕着一捧灰烬，而那灰烬曾经是他的一部分。人终有一死，但当死亡的阴影最终降临在塞尔吉奥身上的时候，我仍然感到了诧异——就好像我从心灵深处认定自己一定会死在他的前头。为什么要我去参加葬礼呢？我想不明白。于是我问伊克尔：

“费尔南多会去吗？”

他告诉我：不会。我又问了另一个名字：那克里斯呢？也不会。只有我，卡尔斯，安德烈斯，还有其他一些听着耳熟的名字，或许还有你。葬礼的规模不会很大，赫苏斯已经提前过去挑选墓园；在塞尔吉奥离开的时候，他一直陪伴在他的身边。伊克尔说得越多，我就越是感到痛苦——可是我有什么资格去参加他的葬礼呢？我既不是他的情人，也远远称不上他的朋友。我不想作为一个突兀的客人出现在那儿，出现在真心为他流泪的人群中。光是想到这个场景就令我悚惧：当我麻木的躯壳站立在墓前的时候，他的魂灵就在正上方无声地讥嘲着这个两脚踏在他自己所抛弃了的土地上的浑浑噩噩的叛徒。但我还是想做些什么来纪念他，哪怕是做一些毫无意义的追忆……无论如何，我与他的确相识已久。我初次见到他是在〇八年的马德里，起因只是一件无关紧要的小事——但就让我从这件小事开始讲起吧。

二

我在〇八年从曼彻斯特回到巴塞罗那。何塞普-瓜迪奥拉先生一手促成了此事，有些人反对我回来，哪怕我的祖父和父亲都为他们钟爱的事业服务过——他们认为除了这一点以外，我一无是处。但佩普强烈地希望我回来，他在一通加密的电话中反复告诉我，自己在我身上看到了某种“珍贵的品质”，而这种品质特别有助于实现他计划中宏伟的事业。

“这不仅仅是为了我，“佩普说，“这是为了你，为了和我们息息相关的每一个人。我非常需要你，杰里。”

很多年后，他也用同样的理由再度说服了我——不过在这里，暂且让我把这件事搁置不谈。总而言之，他希望我回到西班牙为他效力，于是我毫不犹豫地这样做了。至于那些持反对意见的人，佩普总有他自己的方法来使他们妥帖。在所有人的记忆里，他都是一个充满激情、极其健谈的形象，说话时手势飞舞，一双敏锐的黑眼睛闪闪发亮。在我离开曼彻斯特回到西班牙以后，他也常常找我促膝长谈。那些谈话并非毫无缘由，在那个时候，我心思的一部分始终被牢牢地拴在英格兰。赛斯克留在了伦敦，我总是隔三差五地回去看他，有时候在那儿停留几天。佩普不喜欢我的这个习惯，但他也对此毫无办法——我并非在所有时候都会对他让步。尽管我为维持这段关系付出了极大的努力，但赛斯克与我却依旧渐行渐远——有时我会因为梦见他离去的背影或冷淡的面容而在深夜惊醒，感到自己被一种无法掌控的孤独所吞没。有时我搭着最早的班机飞往伦敦，他却像个任性的小孩一般因为某件小事与我大吵一架。在那段时间里我们频繁地争吵、分手又重聚，终于有一天我崩溃了。我一言不发地抛下他回到了西班牙。

佩普当然察觉到了我的不快。为了给我一点纾解，让我把沉重的心思分散到别的地方，他给我布置了各种各样零散的任务、让我四处交际，甚至打发我去伯纳乌交涉一些无关紧要的事宜——即使那明明是一通电话就可以解决的问题。我第一次见到塞尔吉奥正是在伯纳乌。他倚靠在白色的高墙上，丰厚的长头发绑成一个短短的马尾——他看上去也像一匹脾气暴烈、浑身是刺的马。当我从走廊的另一端向他所在的位置走近的时候，他就用那种冷冷的眼神打量着我。在很长一段时间里，我每每想起这一记忆中的图景，都不禁惊诧于他所表现出的敌意——直到很久以后，我才猛然顿悟：他之所以那样看我，仅仅是因为我当时也在用同样饱含敌意的眼光打量着他。他表达情感的方式一向要比我激烈得多，但背后所蕴含的敌意却常常是比我少的。

塞尔吉奥是这样的一个人：他的心与口往往是不一致的，但你却能轻易从他的谎话中捕捉到真实。我和他后来的交集比当初预想中要多得多。在回到巴塞罗那一两年以后，我开始为西班牙政府做事——在我曾经生活过的那个圈子里，有很多人都曾经这样干过。我们与那些将军、议员和大臣纠缠不清，以此换来这些大人物们在关键时候的包庇。我绝不是唯一的一个：塞尔吉奥加入得比我更早，但与我不同的是，他一辈子也没有从中退出。很多时候，一个令人发笑的念头会突然出现在我的脑海里：或许他这样做另有理由呢？也许他真心实意地认为当下这种亡命徒般的生活竟有什么被爱和热情支撑着的崇高意义？

在费尔南多——我想说的是托雷斯——离开之前，我鲜少与他两人共事，更不要提做他的搭档。我们短暂的会面常常以嘲讽开头，在争吵和互相的咒骂之中收尾。卡尔斯和伊克尔为此伤透了脑筋，总是在想方设法地逮住机会改善我俩的关系。但就算他们把我和塞尔吉奥分别塞进同一辆车的正副驾驶座里，把车门和车窗都从外头用胶条封得严严实实，再强迫我们在无人的公路上行驶整整一天一夜，我们也大概率不愿意跟对方说上一句友善的好话。这其实是相当奇怪的，因为如今想来，我远远没有自己当初表现出来的那样厌恶他——甚至可以这么说，我从来没有厌烦过他。我不知道他究竟是如何看待我的，但我们的确在很长的一段时期内都维持着互相厌恶的表象，无时无刻不向伊克尔和其他许多人叫嚣着：他们的一切努力都无济于事。

但那个转折点终究还是到来了。来自那天的一些片段在今日仍然反复在我脑海里出现：他摇下车窗时冷淡的脸，皮肤上新添的刺青，问候我时简短的话语。我打开车门坐进去的时候习惯性地朝后座看了一眼——黑色的坐垫上空空如也。

我随口问道：

“费尔南多呢？”

塞尔吉奥两手都紧紧地攥在方向盘上，眼睛径直盯着前方的道路。

“你不知道吗？”他说，“他已经离开西班牙了。”

我自认识趣地闭上了嘴。一路上我们都没再进行任何交谈，当旅途即将达到尽头的时候，我终于忍不住说道：

“我很抱歉。”

塞尔吉奥从喉咙里发出一声响亮的冷笑作为回应。在我们的正前方，一个金光熠熠的喷泉池将脚下的道路劈成弯曲的两半，从池底垒起的基座上屹立着半人马的石像。在他猛地朝左打方向盘绕开喷泉，但还是有一些水雾洒在了我那一侧的车窗上。

“我不需要你来说这些，”他把车停在剧院前方的空地上，侧过脸来和我面对着面。那双圆形的深色眼睛里反映出人流的倒影。“他终于离开了这个该死的国家，扔掉了所有的重担。在英格兰，他会是自由的。”

“你为他高兴。”

“这是他想要的。”

“哦，”我说，“那这也是你想要的吗？”

他不再回答我的问题。就像我之前所说的那样，他选择用沉默来粉饰谎言，但我依旧轻而易举地看穿了他。不过就在那个时刻，有些东西却实实在在地改变了。被疏远的痛苦反而拉近了我和他之间的距离。在那件事情结束以后（我已经记不清究竟是什么事情了）的归途中，他把车停在路边，扯过我的衣领，在夜色的遮蔽下亲吻了我的嘴唇。

三

在后来很长的一段时间里，我们就和任何两个互相算计和利用的人一样，只被一根飘渺的精神纽带连接在一起。后来我亲手割断了那根纽带。我说自己不是他的情人，是因为我和他都从未承认过这一点——我们甚至从未讨论过这个话题。我当然不是他的情人，当我看向他的时候，从未有过哪怕一丝爱情的火花在我脑中作出片刻的闪现。而当我决定遵从自己的内心，彻底割断连接在自己和他之间的那条唯一的纽带的时候，他所做的也不过是冷眼旁观。

但我始终觉得他应当是能够理解我的，而这种理解正是我在挚友和导师身上苦苦寻求却始终难以找到的东西。他天生具有那样的热情，自然注定要感受到比别人多出许多的爱和恨。在我的思想发生剧变的那段时间，远方人们的命运沉甸甸地压迫在我的心头，佩普一再催促着我追随他的脚步——在那个时候，我的确和他倾诉过自己的痛苦，不过是以一种相当委婉的方式。我告诉他，有一些事情发生了，有些人认为这无足轻重，但它们正日夜困扰着我，而我对此感到手足无措。在讲述的时候，我时不时瞥一眼他越来越阴沉的脸色，不太确定他是否听明白了我的意思。在我的话语结束以后，塞尔吉奥紧紧地抿着嘴唇，神情阴郁。

在一阵漫长的沉默之后，他终于说道：

“没有人是为了受折磨才出生的。”

这就是他给我的全部回应。时至今日，我仍然记得他说的话，并坚信他已经理解了我的真正意图。他既没有对我施以鼓励，更没有对我加以阻拦，但他的确明明白白地表达了自己：人是不应该被压迫、被伤害，在不公中受苦的。他清楚地知道那些我用模糊的语言所描述的事件，且认为它们并非无足轻重。诚然，他并不赞同我想做的事情，但他也理解我的决定。就像佩普曾经告诫过我的那样：人不能轻视所有的东西①。塞尔吉奥知道我所重视的是什么。

尽管如此，他还是在挽留我上做了最后的努力。在我决定彻底从当时的生活中抽身离开，走上如今这条道路之前，我又前往伯纳乌和他见了一面。我说不清自己究竟为什么要去见他：是为了获得他的赞同吗？是为了和他和解吗？或许我在心底深处始终感到对他有所亏欠？但我并没有亏欠过他什么。一路上我都心绪不宁，那天浓重的夜色似乎昭示了冥冥中将要发生的某些事情。

当我看见他的时候，眼前的景象不可抑制地令我陷入了瞬间的恍惚之中——一切都像是旧日的重演，塞尔吉奥依然靠在那堵高耸的白墙上。他的长发被利落地剪短了，暴露在外的皮肤上多出了各种各样的刺青，面容也发生了微妙的改变，但我还是凭借着眼前的形象勾勒出了他年轻时的体貌。我穿过长长的门廊向他走去——想必在看到我的那一瞬间，他就已经猜到了我此行的意图。但他依旧坚持着用那种惯常的、冷嘲热讽的语气问候了我，我们像从前一样谈话、很快陷入争论，他尖锐地反对了我。我清楚地明白，他的反对是一种挽留。他能够理解、却不能够认同我所认同的东西——但我本就无意取得他的认同，我告诉他自己去意已决。

“你要想一个办法。”他说。

我知道，那一刻他一定意识到自己已经无力挽回我的决定。我们所谈的一切都缺乏新意，都是些以前已经被嚼烂成食糜的东西。但我仍然想再和他讲一遍，就像伊克尔和我通话时所做的那样，用重重的铺垫来拖延那些软弱的真心话。当他咄咄逼人地发出质问的时候，我突然比以往的任何一个时刻都更加迫切地希望与他和解。昔日的痛苦早已在记忆中变得不值一提，但崭新的痛苦依旧层出不穷；它们就像浪潮裹挟木筏那样裹挟着我，驱使我朝着无依无靠的终点走去。是的，无依无靠……我不需要麻痹自己，我能够清醒地坦然接受这一点。但在我走上这条自己所选择的道路之前，我还是想要先与塞尔吉奥和解。

他用冷硬的语气回复我，说自己不明白我的意思——他当然是在装糊涂。在那个时刻，我本可以等待他的回应——我知道他一定会给我回应的。但夜色已深，我的烟也燃尽了。于是我轻飘飘地和他告了别。那又有什么关系呢？反正我该说的话已经说尽了，他早晚有一天会向我承认的，我有足够的耐心来等待他的坦白。我不是没有想过这个问题：如果我当时就意识到那将会是我与他的最后一面呢？然而命运也没有留给我丝毫追悔的余地。它选择了一个时间让我去见他最后一面，而那个时刻最终来临的时候，他和我都偏偏对此毫不知情。

2019.12

**Author's Note:**

> ①这句话出自赫尔曼·黑塞之口


End file.
